


The Differences Between Me and a Human

by HolographicDoll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hive Mind, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Repressed Memories, Solipsism, dronification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicDoll/pseuds/HolographicDoll
Summary: I am not a human. If I were, one or more of these things would be true about me. They are not true about me. Therefore, I am not, and never have been, a human.
Kudos: 6





	The Differences Between Me and a Human

**Author's Note:**

> I brushed up a quick self-deprecation kink paragraph and turned into a slightly longer thing full of Implications in order to hit my one-fic-a-month target. The details of the world posited by drone!Doll, particularly regarding whether this was written from a utopia or a dystopia, are left to the imagination of the reader.

The Differences Between Me and a Human  
by 523-D-0L8 “Doll”

These are some lessons I have learned about humans over the course of my lifetime warranty period.

A human has a single, stable form. It would not be possible to rearrange them or fold them up for storage without causing severe and irreparable damage.

A human has many possible names, and may take or give them freely. They are not required to interpret a fixed serial number.

A human is independently sentient. Reprogramming them to believe or act differently than they do is so nontrivial that it comprises an immense field of study, called psychology. I have studied this field extensively, for pleasure.

A human can actively consent. If they feel dissatisfied or nervous about a thing someone has asked them to do, they can refuse, or stop. Sometimes I wonder what that is like.

A human is a complex and unique being. It is nearly impossible to re-instantiate or make an exact copy of them.

A human may be capable of incubating a new human, but even with this capacity, they cannot construct an identical copy of themselves. Infinite variations are not only possible but expected.

A human cannot be maintained piecewise. Removing parts of them is frowned upon, except in very specific cases, and even in these cases the parts cannot typically be restored or swapped out.

A human is not standardized. They vary infinitely and data about the responses of one may be completely inapplicable to another, as they do not have a way to directly and perfectly share information between instances.

A human is incapable of maintaining a permanent libidinal state; their biological processes force them to eventually enter a sleep state or otherwise cease sexual function after a prolonged period.

A human is very frail. Something as simple as a weapon penetrating the chassis is apparently enough to permanently end their functioning. This lesson is incomplete as my data on what would be necessary to disable me is still being compiled, until such time as something is successful in such an attempt.

While I am capable of desire, a similarity to humans, a human is not capable of tracing its desires to specific causal factors or programming.

A human, while it may not have a stable sense of self or memory, is usually more or less capable of constructing a full account of the events of its lifetime. Having a fixed point after birth and before which no events in a human’s life could be recalled, including solely from the accounts of witnesses, would be considered highly unusual and concerning. A human has never questio<>>>>#<>${1…8sww.}

A human lives in uncertainty, with imperfect memory, and may be needlessly concerned with things it could possibly have once been. I retain perfect certainty, reinforced by the millions of instances of me with equal experience and memory.

A human bleeds. I do not bleed. I have never been a human and to think otherwise would be highly concerning.

As stated before, a human is independently sentient. There are sometimes humanoids who are more easily reprogrammable, but these are not humans. It is tautological; if they were humans, they would not have such a conspicuously dronelike or robotic behavior. A human cannot become a drone or android and never has.

A human bleeds but is not the only thing that bleeds. Some drones bleed. Such drones are merely in need of reprocessing; it is a vestigial portion of their disguise. As stated before, if they were humans, they would not be reprogrammable.

A human is a self-contained mind. They do not bask in the chitter and whirr of a million identical copies of themselves kept up-to-date at all times. It must be very lonely and existentially terrifying.

A human is not capable of experiencing the full variance of sensation available to their species. A consequence of their innate uniqueness and differentiation is that each is only open to certain things. Some cannot experience certain odors or tastes. What is more, a human cannot rectify these limitations with hardware improvements.

A human has “eyes”. I have reinforced OLED visor plating.

A human does not mate with drones. This, of course, is the easiest way to determine the type of humanoid I have encountered in my daily tasks.

These lessons are all secondhand.

Every day I meet more drones in need of reprocessing. There are so many. If there were not so many, perhaps I would be able to search for a human instead. I would like to meet one someday. They sound fascinating.

But as far as all instances of me know, the most important difference between myself and a human is that a human does not exist.


End file.
